1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to indexing devices and, more particularly, is directed towards an easy-to-read index device which is particularly adapted to be mounted on the dashboard of a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Owners of citizen's band (CB) radios must become familiar with an entirely new language which is commonly used on the CB radio channels. For example, "10-4" means "end of message" or "sign-off" in CB jargon. "Handle" means "name", while "Smokey Bear" generally connotes a police car. For a CB operator, especially a novice, the code words utilized on the air basically comprise a foreign language which the enthusiast must master before he can proficiently carry on a conversation with another CB'er.
It would be extremely convenient if a device could be provided which would be readily available and easily observed by the driver of a vehicle, such as a CB operator, which would present, in effect, instantaneous translations of the various code numbers and words utilized on the air. In this manner, the novice could more easily carry on a conversation with an experienced operator. Such a device would also find use among the more experienced operators as a means of recording new information, such as the "handles" of other operators whom they meet on the air. It is towards this end that the present invention is advanced.
Prior art U.S. Pat. Nos. in this general area of which I am aware include: 1,396,553; 1,476,256; 1,667,967; 2,021,934; 2,221,451; 2,747,465; 3,325,933; 3,358,396; and 3,805,429.